


The State of Things

by Elsceetaria



Category: Elemental Masters - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsceetaria/pseuds/Elsceetaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya and the Peters go to America, where things are not all that different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The State of Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mihrsuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/gifts).



> This story was a pleasure to write. I hope you like it. I know you really wanted more fix-it fic, but I really didn't feel confident writing it. I hope this story is okay and doesn't set off any of the issues you had with the original. I too love the book, but there are many issues with it regarding not only race, but also women in medicine in the early twentieth century. Again, I hope you like the fic, and that I didn't make any of the mistakes from the original.

Maya Scott leaned over the side of the ship feeling a sick. She didn't remember the waves being so bad on her trip from India to England, and there was only so much that she could do to heal herself. Thankfully, they were almost to America She felt a tug on her skirt and looked down. 

“Mama, Amelia doesn't feel too good,” said Surya. Maya thought, of course Surya was perfectly fine. When her twins had been born, they had looked perfectly the same, but there was never any question as to which was which. The Earth elementals had been drawn to Amelia, and the water to Surya. Maya bent down to her daughters and smiled. She told them, “It will be okay. We're almost to America. See, if you look, you can see the land over there. You will feel better once we are off the ship.” 

She picked up first Amelia then Surya pointing out to them how the distant land could be seen on the horizon. Surya made a point of cheering up her twin by summoning some selties to splash the water. Maya was a bit surprised to see the old world creatures so close to the new world, but she guessed it showed how much there still was to learn about magic. Peter had taken her to meet his seltie friends as soon as she was able to toddle down to the water's edge. 

“Gorgeous, Surya. How did you get them to come so close to the boat?” Lord Peter asked from behind.

“I saw them, then I told them Mama and Amelia were sad, so they came,” Replied Surya.

Lord Peter bent down to kiss his Goddaughter. He exclaimed, “You did just right. You will be a master before you know it.”

Maya picked up the girls and set them on a seat, so they could see over the edge. She told them, “You can sit here and play with your friends. I need to speak with Uncle Peter for a minute.”

“Of course, mama,” The two chorused. 

“They are adorable,” Lord Peter said as Maya turned back to him. 

“They are. Just like their father. And have you been keeping My Peter busy today.”

“Yes, the preparations are nearly ready. He is going to see what he can find out in his circles while I spend all day in mine. May I thank you again for coming with us? I know how hard it is for you to take time off from your work.”

“With Amelia covering for me, it was no problem at all. I still can't believe that you were able to function without Jenner for a whole month.”

“I will admit that it will be difficult, but I could hardly ask him to leave Amelia with her in her condition.”

Maya smiled, “Well, it is kind of you. Many employers would have forced him to leave his pregnant wife.”

“Of course, but I am not that man. Further, she would probably find a way to kill me if I was so unfair, and you'd probably help her.”

“I might have,but you didn't have to accept the summons.”

“Well, when Lord Alderscroft tells you he needs you to go to America, you go.”  
***  
Peter and Maya Scott walked together down the street her hand resting in the crook of her elbow. Peter's other hand held Surya's while Maya held Amelia's. Maya thought it felt good to be back on solid ground. She could reach down and feel the magic of the Earth. She hadn't realized how much she had come to reply upon that feeling since reaching Mastery. She thought it was nice to be able to just relax and spend time with her family. 

As they reached the end of the road, they came upon a nice little park where they sat and had a picnic. Maya and Peter were relaxing together while the twins ran around playing tag. This had gone on for several minutes when the girls came running back crying, “Mama, Mama, you have to come.”

“What happened?”

“A man fell down, and they are crying for a doctor.”

As the girls dragged their mother to the fallen man, Maya snapped into Doctor mode. Peter made note of where they were going as he picked up the picnic. He'd go see if he could help once everything had been collected. 

Maya saw where the man was and approached the hysterical woman who was with him. She introduced herself saying, “I'm Doctor Scott. Could you tell me what happened?”

The woman glared at Doctor Maya Scott and said, “I'm sorry, but I think we will be waiting for a real doctor. I know our doctor has been sent for.”

Maya seethed. She was a real doctor, and she was there. This man might have been dying, and this woman was waiting for a white man who probably wasn't trained as well as she was. She had read of how bad some of the American medical schools were. While it had become better, there were still many trained in the older schools. 

Ignoring the woman, Maya bent down beside her patient ignoring the dirt she was getting on her skirt. She put her hands on him and sent her magic through his body. The man was dying. His heart was failing. She used her magic to strengthen his heart. The man would live for now, and if he was willing to make the necessary changes, his heart could last several more years. Satisfied the man was stable, Maya stood back up and told the woman, “His heart is very sick, but I think he should be able to live. Have him taken home and give him light food and drink. He needs to rest for now. Make sure his regular doctor follows up with him everyday.”

“You! How dare you! How dare you touch him. If your trollop self causes him to die, I will have you arrested.”  
***  
Maya was seething as they returned to their hotel. It wasn't fair. She had saved the man's life. She didn't expect thanks, but was it too much not to be threatened with the police. Peter placed his hand only to have her shake it off. He set the children down leaving them with Ravi in the room serving as a nursery. He followed her into the room they were using as a study. Lord Peter sat at a desk comparing notes wishing he had his secretary. He looked up, “Bad day?”

Peter Scott responded, “I'd say.”

Maya exploded, “Bad day. Bad day. I man's life, and then his wife called me a slut. I don't expect everyone to accept a lady doctor, but that doesn't give her permission to put me down. My obligation is to the patient, not to make sure I don't hurt the sensibilities of fine American ladies. I didn't even know Americans had such sensibilities. I can't wait to be back in London.”

Her Peter thought of the comment The Old Lion had told him about things being easier for her in America. He wasn't sure that would have been the case. Things would surely be better once they were back in their established circles. This was supposed to be a vacation for her, at least from doctoring. As his and Lord Peter's work regarding a threat to the English elemental masters lurking here was nearly done, they would leave soon.

He knew he was neither a healing Earth Master nor a Western doctor, but he did know how to make his wife feel better. He took her in his arms. She could be strong in public, yet there were times when she just needed to be his wife. As his shoulder grew wet with tears of anger she would hate to emit, he contemplated how soon soon could be. As Lord Peter draped his arms around both him and Maya, he was sure something could be worked out to have them on a fast ship by the end of the week.


End file.
